


Pledge of Love

by NathTE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Idiots in Love, Iruka doens't know that, KakaIru Exchange 2019, Kakashi is a dorky flirt, M/M, More tags and characters will be added in the future, Oblivious KakaIru, Rating May Change, Romance, Sort of Underage becaus eof the age Iruka marries but nothing happens until past 18, Sort of a period looking like the Warring States but not, War, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Could two hearts in love survive the burdens of duty?When the Umino clan is attacked again by the Shimura, Umino Ikkaku didn’t know what more to do to keep his people safe from the power-hungry Danzo. Until the answer is given to him: Marriage.~~//~~“Congratulations, you two are to be married next month,” Ikkaku said without preambles. Also ignoring the shocked looks both Iruka and Kakashi threw at them.“What?!” They asked in unison.





	Pledge of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himunojutsu3363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/gifts).



> I hope you, himunojutsu3363, like this and that it filled all your requests. To all others, I hope you also enjoy this story of mine.  
> This chapter was beta’d by EternalSurvivor, thank you so much lovely! You helped a lot!
> 
> ~~//~~ 
> 
> They asked for:
> 
> 1\. mpreg!Iruka
> 
> 2\. bottom Iruka
> 
> 3\. Any AU is awesome

The Fire Country was composed by strong clans, with multiple abilities and strengths. Each clan held lands and respective places of importance within Fire Country: the Uzumaki on the small Whirlpool Island just a few hours away from the mainland, the Uminos in the coastlands, the Naras in the deepest parts of their forests, the Yamanaka in the prairies full of flowers, the Akimichi in the grasslands, the Sarutobi in the borders between the forests and mountains, the Hatake in the fertile fields of farmlands, the Uchiha in the borders with Rain and Grass Country, the Senju in the central lands, the Hyuuga in the south, the Shimura in the west, the Inuzuka on the rocky lands, the Aburame in the west forests, and other smaller clans in between them.

The Fire Country was one of the strongest of the Elemental Nations. They owed their prosperity to the council system of the clans that ruled the country’s lands and maintained the unity and peace within their borders. This lasted until the newest clan head of the Shimura entered in power. Shimura Danzo was an ambitious man, with a path forged in war protecting the borders of the Fire country against forces of the other Elemental Nations.

He had a strong belief that the council of clan heads weakened them and decided that the best course for their land was to be under the rule of a single clan. Because of the opposition he encountered after introducing his idea, Danzo decided to use his clan’s strength in the military to subdue the clans under his power. He knew he couldn’t declare war against the clans without a reason, but it didn’t stop him from trying to weaken the others through systematically attacking them and kidnapping children in what became known as raids.

He didn’t care about who he hurt or angered in his quest for power and control over the Fire Country. Due to the Shimura’s actions against the Umino’s, in the wake of the latest attacks, that prompted the Umino Clan head to call for a Council meeting on the Umino lands.

* * *

“What do you suggest we do?” Umino Ikkaku said to the other Clan Lords and Ladies sat in front of him, which he welcomed each one of them into his home as a friend and ally. “Danzo has been relentless in his attempts to invade our lands. He sees us as a weakest of the clans, one who would be easier to invade and conquer. I can’t let him continue,” he said glaring at Hiruzen. “And besides, he has been able to travel too freely in all our lands, and I can’t figure out how can he do it!”

The Sarutobi clan leader took another long lungful of his pipe, before slowly releasing the smoke.

“I understand your concerns, but declaring all-out war now will just prove to be a bad move. You will have our support, but Danzo it’s too clever to take him head on,” the oldest clan head said, tapping the butt of his pipe on his lips. “He has been waiting for an excuse to attack all of us, and this would be the perfect one. You know the raids he does on our lands can never be traced back to him. But he gives us enough clues to indicate it was him in hopes to provoke us to act against him.” The old Sarutobi puffed more smoke as he spoke. “And you know Danzo has an army so loyal to him made of our own people, with good infiltration abilities, that we are still struggling to pinpoint his operatives.”

At those words, some of the other heads nodded in agreement. Danzo was a thorn in all of their sides, always so eager to acquire more power and control of the Fire Country, and with that. He strived to conquer all the Old Families that ruled the Fire Country lands. And he used ROOT for that, which was an army made by the kidnapped children – their children – that was still a mystery – since they didn’t know how many of them existed or how they worked – and extremely loyal to Danzo.

“I hate when you are right, old man,” Ikkaku sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. His wife Umino Kohari smiled and gently squeezed his free hand. “So, what should we do? The Uminos aren’t as powerful as the others. We don’t have the military prowess of the Hatake, the fuuinjutsu mastery of the Uzumaki, the Taijutsu mastery of the Hyuugas, and we don’t have the strategic minds of the Nara, to name a few,” he said tiredly.

“Well… Marriage is the answer,” Lady Uzumaki Kushina, the leader of the Uzumaki clan said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “We are not strong clans by ourselves, you know that,” she continued when she had the attention of everyone in the room. “You already have ties to the Naras with your marriage to Kohari, Sarutobi-sama have ties to the Yamanakas, the Hatakes to the Inuzukas, I to the Namikazis, we all have our ties that strengthen our borders,” she sent a wink to Kohari to see if the other lady was seeing where she was trying to go with that. Kushina smiled when her gesture was returned. “Iruka is already sixteen and the fact he is an Omega gives him an advantage to marrying a clan with another male heir as well.”

Seated beside Kushina, Nara Shikaku looked lazily around the room noticing the other clan leaders follow Kushina’s train of thought.

Fugaku was the first one to continue Lady Uzumaki’s words. “That doesn’t give us many options, not of marrying age that is,” the Uchiha clan leader spoke gruffly. “But if we think of age and compatibility, we only have two options,” he continued, sighing deeply. “The Uchiha, with Obito, or--”

“The Hatake, with Kakashi,” Sakumo interrupted Fugaku, a serene smile on his lips that showed a peek of sharp canines. The Uchiha clan head magnanimously nodded, not feeling one bit offended by the interruption. He knew that in this matter he would never win against Sakumo. “Since all the others with compatible ages are either already spoken for or expressed their desires of other relationships.”

“And besides,” Lady Kohari decided to speak, sending another conspiratorial smile to Lady Kushina. “Don’t you think Kakashi and Iruka have been dancing around each other for far too long?”

* * *

“Maa, maa, Iruka-chan,” a lazy drawl traveled all the way from the entrance of the garden to the figure squatted in front of the beautiful chrysanthemums that only grew in the Umino’s lands. “Should you be here in this pretty Kimono of yours?”

Iruka breathed deeply before lifting and patting his royal blue Kimono to straighten the silky material with his palm. Silver embroidery ran delicately over the blue silk representing the ocean’s waves. Long brown hair was braided with flowers waved beautifully through the shining locks that fell over one shoulder. Fierce brown eyes met sharp, dark gray and stood their ground as the Alpha strolled over. His deceptively slouching posture didn’t indicate the deadliness of his deliberate pacing. But Iruka knew him too well to be deceived.

Hatake Kakashi was a dangerous Alpha, strong and smart, a warrior of the Hatake clan through and through, and poised to be the next clan head. Iruka knew the silver-haired man in front of him since he was a young boy. Even though he wasn’t that much older than him, Kakashi retained fame, since the tender age of five, for his genius and ability as a warrior.

Iruka learned the arts of fighting and chakra control since he was a young boy too, having acquired his famed scar in a training accident when he was young. But Iruka didn't have the fame or ability the young Hatake had. The young Umino was a good fighter, but his heart wasn't in the war. But he loved to learn fuuinjutsu, having learned it from Lady Kushina. She would always bring him seals to study every time she came to visit; he was eager to know what she had brought this time.

“Well, Kakashi-san, clothes are to be worn, just because it’s a pretty Kimono, in your words, it doesn’t mean I can’t use it here,” Iruka said, looking up as Kakashi had approached him. Iruka was still going through his growth spurt, and because of that, the silver-haired youth was still way taller than him.

“Maa, maa, whatever you say, Iruka-chan,” Kakashi answered him, almost condescending, the way he knew he would rile up Iruka. Grey eyes arching to show his typical smile, since his mouth was always hidden under that black mask he always wore.

Iruka narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms while puffing his cheeks in anger.

“Don’t call me Iruka-chan! I’m not ten anymore!” He protested, cheeks growing red with anger, as the older youth chuckled at him in that deep voice of his. Iruka remembered how his voice matured to a tenor that always made pleasurable shivers climb up his spine. “Stop it!”

“Well… You don’t look that much grow up when you are all like this,” Kakashi said while moving a hand to cup a reddened tanned cheek – the red color contrasting nicely with the neat scar marring Iruka’s nose bridge. That action made Iruka stop his next protest. He felt his heart jump in his chest because of the touch.

Iruka’s eyes were locked again by those deep gray ones, but this time closer as Kakashi bent so their eyes were at the same level. It wasn’t the first time they touched in the years they knew each other, but it always felt like it was the first. Electricity coursed between them through the point of contact. But the moment was broken with a sharp chirp of a bird close by, and Iruka stepped back, moving away from Kakashi’s outstretched hand.

“Weren’t you supposed to be in the meeting?” He asked while he diverted his eyes to the yellow roses in one of the flower beds in the garden.

“It was boring, so I snuck out to look for you,” Kakashi answered in his usual drawl, and Iruka fought again to not blush.

"You shouldn't do that you are here to learn with your father about clan politics." Iruka walked further away from Kakashi so he could inspect more flowers.

"Shouldn't you be there as well? After all, you are an heir too," Kakashi said walking together. He seemed to be content in following Iruka in his inspection of the garden.

"Otou-san asked if I wanted to accompany him and Kaa-san, but I had already promised Yuuto-kun that I would teach him how to make flower crowns," he said finally deciding to pick the beautiful violets growing under the apple tree.

"Yuuto-kun?" Kakashi asked curiously squatting beside Iruka to help him pick the flowers.

"Yes, my little cousin," Iruka answered him while inspecting the flowers Kakashi was putting with the ones he was picking himself. "He wants to make a gift to his mother, and asked for my help since his mother loves flowers."

Kakashi hummed. "Can you teach me too?" He said nonchalantly, as he plucked a beautiful violet and placed it behind Iruka’s ear.

The young Umino blushed and looked at Kakashi.

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t it be just as boring as the meeting?” Iruka moved his hand to touch the flower that Kakashi put on him.

Kakashi shook his head while adding more flowers to the pile they were making.

“Not if it’s you that is teaching,” he said casually, making Iruka blush more.

“T-That’s enough.” Iruka gently grabbed the pile of flowers in his arms and got up right on time. A young Umino boy, with his tanned complexion and brown eyes, came running to where they were.

“Iruka-nii-san!”

“Yuuto-kun, I hope you don’t mind, but Kakashi-san is going to join us,” Iruka said as the boy came closer, brown eyes curiously looking at the man in full battle gear by the side his favorite cousin.

“No, not at all.” The boy shook his head, too eager to learn to actually mind the silver-haired warrior.

So Iruka saw himself with two students eagerly paying attention as he explained how to weave the flowers in a flower crown. They didn't see the time passing as Iruka watched both Kakashi and Yuuto making their own flower crowns. It was surprising to see Kakashi’s deadly hands make such delicate work, and Iruka felt a warmth spread through his chest seeing the beautifully crafted crown - Kakashi was definitely a genius with the way he easily picked up the correct way to wave the flowers.

It was like that, that Tenzo found both Iruka and Kakashi, sitting side by side as they put their final touches on the flower crowns in their laps. The serious adopted Hatake didn’t even blink to see his Commander sitting on the ground, occupied with such a mundane task as making flower crowns. Kakashi was always alert and ready. Tenzo knew his Commander had sensed him the moment he stepped around the corner towards the garden.

Tenzo cleared his throat to make himself noticed by both Iruka and Yuuto.

“Sorry to interrupt, sempai, but Hatake-sama and Umino-sama request your presence, and Iruka-san’s, in the meeting chambers,” the boy said in seriousness in which he always carried himself. Kakashi was quickly on his feet.

“Alright, Tenzo,” he said while placing the flower crown he just made on top of Iruka’s head, making the young Umino blush. “Iruka-chan and I are coming.” Iruka’s blush soon was followed by a glare after those words.

“Yuuto-kun, I have to go now, but I will be back later to help you if you still want,” Iruka said, purposely ignoring Kakashi.

“Don’t worry, Iruka-nii-san, I can do it now!” Yuuto said happily, still working on his flower crown.

Iruka smiled and patted Yuuto’s head before turning to follow the awaiting Kakashi. The way to the meeting chambers was made in comfortable silence, Iruka still wearing the flower crown Kakashi made for him.

When they arrived at the chambers, they were met by their parents smiling at each other while holding hands. The spirits of the other clans’ heads seemed high as well.

“Did you call for us?” Kakashi asked, attracting the attention of the adults to them.

Sakumo smiled while turning to his son, together with Ikkaku.

“Yes, son, we have news for the two of you,” the Hatake clan head said, eyes crinkling in the corners as his smile grew.

“Congratulations, you two are to be married next month,” Ikkaku said without preambles. Also ignoring the shocked looks both Iruka and Kakashi threw at them.

“What?!” They asked in unison.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this is something that you like himunojutsu3363, I had another idea to give you, but that one wasn’t flowing as I wanted, and this ended up coming to me. I hope you like it as much as I did as the idea came to me… It will be an interesting ride.

Oh, this story promises so much. And I can’t wait to write more about it. If you liked it, let me know! All kudos and comments are appreciated. :D

See you next chapter!

Nath TE :*


End file.
